


Mistress Adagio: Sour Sweet

by GaleCrowley



Series: Mistress Adagio [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Femdom, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Porn, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleCrowley/pseuds/GaleCrowley
Summary: Sour Sweet, like all the Shadowbolts, is working on improving herself into a better person after the Friendship Games. Too bad she didn't count on drawing the attention of Adagio Dazzle, hypnotic mistress and mind control expert.





	Mistress Adagio: Sour Sweet

Sunset Shimmer was brewing coffee at home, serving up a cup of joe for a guest most of her friends would have been surprised and dismayed to see her hosting: Adagio Dazzle.

Adagio was reading the newspaper when Sunset clinked the mug on the table. She crinkled the newspaper up, glanced over its edge, and smiled softly at the sight of steam rising out of the mug.

“Thank you, Sunset,” Adagio said, picking up the cup. She took a whiff of the aroma. “Made it just the way I like?”

“Just the way you like it,” Sunset said dreamily. “Extra strong.”

Adagio took a sip, and her eyes widened. She slammed the mug down, covered her mouth, and swallowed hard. She beat her chest to clear her airways, then gave a contented sigh.

“That is certainly strong,” Adagio said. “I think I’ll let it cool for a moment.”

“Well, I did just brew it,” Sunset said.

“Mm.” Adagio went back to her newspaper, then lowered it again. “Sunset, sweetheart?”

“Yes, my love?”

“You know I love you very much, in my… own, distinctive way,” Adagio self-consciously grabbed at the red gem in her necklace, which glimmered in the morning sun.

“Yeah?” Sunset said. “Where’s this going?”

“Now, Sunset, you know your mistress would never leave you.” Adagio pulled down on her top, and at the sight of her breasts, Sunset snapped to attention, her arms dropped to her sides, and a dopey grin crossed her face, drooling.

“Yes, Mistress,” Sunset nodded.

With control over her thrall reasserted to her satisfaction, Adagio covered up. “But, well… we’ve been together for a while now, and after a certain amount of time, a lady’s heart starts to… wander. Her mind begins to wonder.”

“We’ve been together a few months,” Sunset said.  
“Oh, but every moment I’m away feels like an eternity,” Adagio said, reaching over and laying a hand atop Sunset’s, as well as leaning forward to give Sunset a peek at the goods, the top-down view of her cleavage quashing any doubts Sunset may have had about what Adagio was saying.

“And I was wondering…” Adagio said, “if you wouldn’t mind fetching me another… partner, of a sort? You know, just to experiment with. Perhaps someone I could experiment with before doing anything kinky with you?”

“Of course, Mistress,” Sunset replied, cupping Adagio’s cheek. “Anything you want.”

“Excellent,” Adagio said. “So, do you have any recommendations in mind?”

“Well…” Sunset tapped her chin. “There’s always Twilight.”

“ _Not Twilight,_ ” Adagio snapped with an unexpected ferocity which surprised Sunset.

“But isn’t she already living with us?” Sunset asked.

Adagio shrugged. “Sweetheart, that’s the problem! She knows us too well already. I want someone new! Someone we’d never think to bring into our house… and into our bedroom.”

Sunset scrunched up her face. “Well, maybe Rainbow Dash…?”

“Think outside your circle of friends, Sunset,” Adagio said smoothly. “Twilight’s been an exception, but I don’t think the rest of them will be quite as ready to accept the fact that I’m your mistress yet.”

“Oh, yeah, good point,” Sunset continued chin-tapping. “No. I’m sorry, Adagio. I can’t think of anyone.”

“It’s fine,” Adagio said, patting Sunset’s hand. “We’ll figure something out.”

* * *

Adagio joined Sunset Shimmer on the bus ride to school the following morning, looking outside the window with a general disinterest to anything not worth her attention, typical of the “Femme Fatale” cloth from which she was cut.

She was wearing her old hoodie and a new pair of sunglasses which Sunset had gotten from Rarity, naturally. With her poofy hair concealed, she looked like just another student to the bus driver, so she had no problem sneaking on and off the bus to accompany Sunset.

As trees and houses passed by, Adagio's disinterest continued. She couldn't make a move on any of the other students without giving herself away, so she sat there in silence, trying to think up new ways in which she could have fun with Sunset.

Without warning, her disinterest was broken as the bus pulled up to the school.

Standing on the sidewalk was a girl with extra-bright skin, rosy hair with an aquamarine streak through it, and a mouth that kept twitching. She was, by Adagio's appraisal, kinda cute. And coming from Adagio, "kinda cute" was akin to getting called "pretty" by a supermodel.

"Sunset," Adagio grabbed Sunset's shoulder as Sunset was standing up to leave and pointed at the person of interest. "Who is that?"

"That?" Sunset said. "Oh, her. That's Sour Sweet. She's one of the Shadowbolts from Crystal Prep High."

"What's she doing here at Canterlot High?" Adagio asked. "I thought they were rivals."

"They are, but after the time we worked together to save the students from a demon Twilight, it's turned into more of a friendly rivalry," Sunset said. She looked out the window. "Looks like she's talking to Rarity."

"Mm?" Adagio adjusted her head. She hadn't been able to see Rarity from this angle, but Sunset was standing and could look down.

"She's cute," Adagio said. She tapped her chin, getting a wonderful, naughty idea. "Say, Sunset, sweetie, would you mind if I brought her over?"

Sunset looked uncertain and a little sad.

Adagio, realizing her mistake, quickly corrected it. She cleared her throat.

"Not that she has anything on you, gorgeous," Adagio cupped Sunset's chin.

"That's better," Sunset said with a smile. "You always know how to push my buttons, Adagio,"

"Oh, you have no idea," Adagio lowered her glasses, winked, then put them back on before someone could notice.

"If you want to make a new friend, that's fine by me," Sunset said.

"Yeah," Adagio said, turning back to the window. "'Friend.' That's what I want her for."

"Hey," the bus driver said, "you two gonna get off the bus, or what? I got other stops, you know."

Blushing, Sunset noticed she and Adagio were the only ones left.

"Sorry," Sunset waved. She and Adagio exited the bus, which closed its doors and departed the minute they were on the sidewalk.

"I'm going to class," Sunset said.

"You do that," Adagio said. "And I... will go talk to this girl."

Adagio waited by the bus stop, hoping Rarity would go away, but they continued chatting. Adagio wondered what was taking so long. Either Rarity didn't have a class until after Sunset, or she was just really bad at time management.

Adagio didn't have the patience to stand here all day, and she was offended at the idea that she would have to waste her valuable time waiting for a chance. Surely this Shadowbolt girl would have to go back to her own school  _eventually_.

So, taking a risk, she mosied on up to them, interrupting whatever vapid conversation they were having.

"So… Beautiful day outside, isn't it?" Adagio said to them.

"Well, yes, I suppose so," Rarity said, glancing at the sky.

"Perfect weather for meeting new people, wouldn't you say?" Adagio said.

"Perhaps," Rarity admitted.

"You're weird," Sour Sweet said sweetly. "I don't like that," she added sourly, crossing her arms.

"Now, Sour Sweet, what we have talked about being nice with our words, and expressing our disagreements gently?" Rarity asked.

Sour Sweet crossed her arms in a huff.

"Ooh. I like you already. Something to be said about a girl who speaks her mind," Adagio said, and Sour Sweet blushed at the compliment. Evidently, she wasn't used to being sweet-talked.

"Er, yes, well, while there's something to be said for honesty as a policy, one mustn't forget her manners," Rarity said, concerned this stranger would undo all the work she'd put into helping Sour Sweet rein in her sour attitude.

"No, no, not at all," Adagio said, raising a suggestive eyebrow at Sour. Sour shyly brushed a hair out of her face.

"Say, I've been looking for fresh faces for a sleepover I'm having," Adagio said. "Don't misunderstand, my girlfriends are great, of course, but every now and then one's overcome with the desire to meet new people, you know?" Adagio knew they wouldn't realize she wasn’t speaking platonically about her "girlfriends," smiling to herself at the thought.

"Ooh, a sleepover, how exciting!" Rarity clapped her hands.

"Oh, I wasn't referring to you," Adagio said, and Rarity made a dejected face at the rejection. "What do you say, Sour Sweet?"

"Gosh, I don't know," Sour said, "It's been so long since I've been invited to anything. What do you think, Rarity?"

Adagio scoffed before Rarity could answer. "What is she, your keeper? Your minder? Your babysitter? Can't you make your own decisions?"

Sour Sweet huffed. "I can too! Fine, I'll come." Sour turned and stormed off. "But don't expect me to be happy about it!"

"Oh, you will be, after you get to know me a little bit! Toodles!" Adagio waved at her.

"I say, that was quite manipulative of you, speaking to her like that," Rarity turned to Adagio with hands on her hips.

"Was it now? Am I wrong?" Adagio said. " _Are_  you her keeper?"

Rarity blushed lightly. "Well, no, but I am her friend, and there is nothing wrong with her wanting to consult with me before deciding to go to a stranger's house!"

"Well, when you put it that way..."

"I say," Rarity said, narrowing her eyes. "Your voice and complexion are quite familiar. Have we met before?"

Adagio's stomach lurched at the idea she'd been caught, but she kept her cool.

"No, I don't think so. I think I would recognize a pretty face like yours—oh my gosh, don't move!"

"What?" Rarity asked.

"There is like, a huge bee flying around your face."

"Is there!?" Rarity asked with concern, jumping in alarm, her eyes shifting back and forth.

"I said don't move! Keep calm, wait right there, I'll go get help," Adagio said, running off.

"Hurry! My class starts soon!"

Rarity stood there waiting for some time before Applejack appeared.

"Rarity?" Applejack asked. "What are y'all posed like that for?"

"...There's no bee, is there?"

Applejack looked around. "Nope. I reckon ya done got your leg pulled."

"Drat," Rarity said, stomping. She checked her watch, sighed, and went to class.

* * *

Adagio returned to her abode, locking the door with a sense of flair. She grinned and rubbed her hands together, contemplating all the ways she could lure Sour Sweet into her loving charms.

"So many options," Adagio muttered to herself, rummaging through the drawers and the cabinets, moving aside cans which were used to hide the various hypnosis paraphernalia around the house.

"Do I use a good old-fashioned watch?" Adagio wondered to herself, stringing a pocket watch chain across her fingers. "Maybe a metronome? Perhaps my voice?" She didn't have her old necklace back, but she'd been taking singing lessons. "Or maybe just a good old-fashioned drug or alcoholic beverage?"

Adagio went to go look for a cork stopper, but her eye was caught by the dishes glinting in the sink as streams of sunlight from the the opposite window fell on them. Specifically, on a porcelain cup and a sterling spoon.

She remembered something from a movie she watched recently—something Twilight suggested to Sunset—and pulled the cup and spoon out, getting another wide grin on her face as she thought of a devious plan.

"Or..." she said as she dropped the spoon inside the cup, then began swirling the spoon around the cup, making clinking sounds as she did so. "I could experiment."

Adagio sniffed, getting a whiff of the pungent scent of old tea leaves, and stuck her tongue out in disgust. She figured it’d probably be best if the cup and spoon were washed before she used them for anything.

* * *

Sour Sweet paced angrily around her room, the floorboards creaking under her footsteps.

"Why should I go that lame sleepover anyway?" Sour muttered to herself. "I don't even know this girl. I don't like it."

"But—" Sour continued, "—she's right. I AM an adult. I can make my own decisions. Rarity doesn't get to decide what's best for me!"

"But, I know Rarity is a good person, too..." Sour paused. "...in her own way. I'm sure she wants what's best for my well-being. But what she thinks is best, and what I think is best—and what I want—aren't the same thing! Ooh!"

Sour groaned, twisting her hair into knots. "Why does being a good friend who listens to other friends have to be so hard?"

Sour's phone rang in her pocket, quickly answering it.

"Hello?" Sour said, hesitantly.

"Hey, Sour! It's me, Sunset Shimmer. Listen, my friend told me she invited you to a slumber party tonight, but she was worried you wouldn't come because you don't know her very well. I know her, and I assure you she's trustworthy. Besides, it would mean so much to me to see you here! After everything that happened at the Games, it would be nice to know there's no hard feelings, you know? Talk to you later!"

The phone beeped. Sunset hung up without waiting for Sour Sweet to speak.

"I thought we  _had_ established there were no hard feelings," Sour said to herself. She shrugged. "Oh well. I guess Sunny D over here needs more reassuring. She's so needy, but..." Sour looked down at her phone. "...I guess if she wants me to come, nothing too terrible could happen, right?"

With that settled her in mind, Sour Sweet decided she would join the sleepover and she texted Sunset to ask her for directions.

* * *

Later, Sour arrived at the address Sunset gave her. It was a two-story house, and Sour had doubts that it was Sunset's house, but if it wasn’t, she couldn't really figure out whose house it could be, then.

"Hello?" Sour asked, knocking on the door. She was startled when the door moved open from her knocking, unlocked.

"Is... anybody here?" Sour asked, walking inside. She was beginning to suspect she was at the wrong house. Sunset must have made a typo or something, and Sour actually was supposed to go to the house next door.

"Sour Sweet!" Sunset blindsided Sour on her left, giving Sour a great big glomping hug. Sunset nuzzled her cheek onto Sour's. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Uh, yeah, me too," Sour said awkwardly. "Could you, like, stop touching me, please?"

"Sorry," Sunset released her grip and backed away. "Sometimes I get a little over affectionate when I'm excited."

Sour didn't know Sunset very well, and hadn't hung out with her much, but in what little time she had spent with Sunset, she'd never seen Sunset get so physical with her affections.

"Okay..." Sour said, finding this odd enough to question, but her alarm bells weren't going off to the point of feeling the need to interrogate Sunset.

"Come in, come in," Sunset said. "Adagio's waiting in the living room."

"Who's Adagio?" Sour asked, following Sunset to the living room, where the girl who invited her was sitting on the couch, sipping tea.

"Ah, Sour Sweet!" Adagio said, turning to Sour as she set the cup on the plate. Sour Sweet was struck by Adagio's frizzy hair, and the sharp look in her purple eyes.

"Have a seat," Adagio gestured to the chair in front of her, placed next to a coffee table.

Sour took the offered seat, as Sunset made sure Sour was comfortable.

"Is this okay?" Sunset asked. "You don't need any cushions or pillows or anything?"

"I'm fine," Sour answered. "Gosh, Sunset, why do you have to be so weird?"

"Sunset and I just wanted you to be comfortable, that's all," Adagio explained. "We want to be sure you can relax."

"I'm relaxed. I'm relaxing. Who said I wasn't relaxed? I'll knock their teeth out," Sour raised a fist to show it wasn't an idle threat, then became embarrassed as she remembered Rarity's training.

"Oh my, you have so much  _passion_  in you, Sour Sweet." Adagio took another sip of her tea, and began idly stirring her spoon.

"Yeah, if that's how you want to look at it," Sour murmured dejectedly.

"It's too bad Rarity's etiquette training has been trying to curb that enthusiasm." Adagio took a third sip.

"I—I guess?" Sour said, not sure how to respond to that.

"It's like she's trying to put out the  _fire_  that's inside you," Adagio made a fist. "But I see your flame, Sour Sweet, and it doesn't need extinguishing. It just needs redirecting. You could do great things one day. Great, passionate, lovely things."

"You... you think so?" Sour asked.

"I  _know_  so," Adagio said, putting her tea down on the table and continuing to stir it, clinking the cup. "I've dealt with your type before, Sour Sweet. You have to find some way to channel that passion, that fire, into something positive. Not just put a cover over it like Rarity wants you to."

"See, that's what Applejack and Rainbow Dash said, but Rarity and Fluttershy say the opposite. They're all 'friend experts,' so who do I turn to, huh? HUH?" Sour Sweet threw her arms into the air in frustration.

"Rarity and Fluttershy don't know what they're talking about," Adagio said. Sunset's smile faded a little at Adagio disparaging her friends, which did not go unnoticed by Adagio.

Adagio gestured Sunset with one hand, still stirring the tea with the other. Sunset leaned in, and Adagio whispered a few words into Sunset's ear, and her smile returned.

"Why don't you go into the kitchen and make us something to eat?" Adagio suggested.

Sunset nodded and left.

Sour Sweet noticed Adagio's shirt was fallen to the side, exposing the pink strap of her bra.

"Uh, your bra is showing," Sour Sweet tried to point out.

"I'm not wearing a bra," Adagio said. She bounced her eyebrows, signaling to Sour Sweet she wasn't just screwing with her perception for the sake of it; she had dirty things on her mind.

"If you say so," Sour Sweet said.

"Focus on the tea, Sour," Adagio said.

"The tea?" Sour looked down.

"Yes, the tea. It's a strong tea. Can't you smell it? Take a whiff, Sour, take a good, long, deep whiff."

Sour inhaled sharply. Her nose was tickled slightly by the sensation of a variety of leaves and spices. "Oh my, that does smell good."

"Listen to the tea," Adagio picked the plate and cup back up, stirring the spoon at a faster pace. "Let it relax you. Fade into the rhythm of my spoon. Close your eyes. Focus on it."

"Close my eyes, focus on... wait," Sour closed her eyes and began to rock back and forth. "I know what's going on here! You're trying to hypnotize me!"

Adagio smirked. "Yes. And there's nothing you can do about it now. Maybe if you realized it earlier, you might have had a chance to escape, but you were doomed once you sat down."

"Shows what you know! I can still... I can—" despite what she was saying, Sour Sweet found she couldn't open her eyes, nor remove herself from the couch.

"Focus on the spoon, Sour," Adagio said, "focus on the sound of my voice, on the image you have of me in your head."

"Image I have of you... no..."

"Yes," Adagio snarled, and it was a throaty sound that actually made Sour slightly turned on. "Picture me. I'm not wearing a bra."

"You're not wearing a bra..."

"Imagine me topless. Imagine me taking my shirt off, letting my breasts drop. Imagine my midriff. Imagine my panties—oops! Where’d they go? They're gone. I'm naked. Buck naked. My body is for your viewing pleasure. I'm yours to do whatever you like with."

"Mine... do what I like..." Sour wrapped her arms around thin air as if she was embracing Adagio.

"Whatever you like. Suck my tits, eat me out, pull on my hair; it's all yours," Adagio said. "I'm your doll."

"All mine... my doll."

"Imagine the tea sloshing around." Adagio stopped stirring and moved the spoon back and forth in a straight line, making the tea splash. "Imagine yourself sipping the tea. Imagine the tea spilling on the floor and making a mess."

"Making a mess..."

"Imagine it getting everywhere. Imagine how much tea is getting spilled on the floor."

"So much tea..."

"Now..." Adagio took the spoon and lifted up the cup. "Realize there's no tea. What’s in the cup isn’t tea."

"No tea...?"

"No tea." Adagio sipped her cup. "It's your cum."

At the sound of Adagio sipping her tea, mistaking it in her hypnotized state for the sound of Adagio drinking her cum, Sour Sweet's eyes opened, and her body shook and spasmed. She leaned back in her seat, cumming heavily, going through an intense orgasm that left a considerable amount of cum squirting out from her under her skirt and onto the chair she was sitting on. The chair was stained a dark color, the puddle of Sour Sweet's cum dripping slowly onto the floor.

"Who's hungry?" Sunset asked, coming back into the room with oven mitts and a tray of quick-fix cookies. She looked at Sour Sweet with a friendly, but pleased and knowing expression.

The fact she was also wearing nothing but an apron was all the confirmation Sour Sweet needed to know that Sunset wasn't just a blind patsy; she was completely in on it. Not that Sour, in her tranced, post-orgasmic state, was in any condition to do anything with this information.

"What did—how did you—you can't—" Sour muttered deliriously, a still-conscious part of her in disbelief this could be happening.

"I think I can assemble what you're trying to ask from your sentence fragments, and the answer is that I can do  _anything_ ," Adagio answered cockily. "Control anyone. Make anyone do my bidding. All it takes is a little time and preparation to set up. Like it took for my dear Sunset here, isn't that right, Sunset?"

"Yes, Mistress," Sunset answered cheerily. She went up to Sour Sweet and leaned against the chair, pressing her mostly naked body up against Sour Sweet.

Sunset set the platter down on the coffee table and lifted a cookie from it, waving it front of Sour Sweet's face.

"Want a cookie, Sour Sweet?" Sunset said.

"Sunset, you... you're in on this?" Sour said.

"I wouldn't say that," Adagio said, leaning back on the sofa and admiring her nails. "'In on it' implies she had a certain level of voluntary choice in the decision to be 'in on it' or not. I assure you, she very much does not. You can't be too mad at Sunset, Sour Sweet. She's got no choice but to obey me, and that's all she's doing. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, exactly right, Mistress," Sunset answered. "Eat your cookie, Sour Sweet." She began pressing the cookie up to Sour's mouth, though she did not quite go so far as to force-feed Sour. "You need to eat something after that intense, messy orgasm you had."

"F-f-fine," Sour Sweet stuttered, taking the cookie from Sunset's hand. "You're right about that." Sour had to admit, she felt weak and faint, as well as tired and dizzy. She hoped some food, any food, even something as sugary and artificial as a cookie, would help.

Sour Sweet bit down. The cookie tasted fine, and it was a pleasant, soft dough to chew, not stale or hard. She took another bite.

"You want some milk to dip your cookies in, Sour Sweet?" Sunset asked.

Sour nodded. Sunset took the cookie from her.

To Sour Sweet's surprise (although perhaps she shouldn't have been, given the way things were unfolding), rather than go and get Sour Sweet a glass of milk, Sunset instead tugged at her apron, letting her left boob hang out.

Sunset pressed the half-eaten cookie up against her nipple, pinching her nipple with her other hand. A small spray of milk came out, which dripped down the cookie and soaked it, making it even more soft and easy to chew.

"There you go!" Sunset handed the cookie back to Sour Sweet.

"I'm not eating that," Sour Sweet snapped.

Adagio stirred the spoon in the tea cup, then tapped the rim of the cup with the spoon twice.

" _Eat it_ ," she commanded.

Sour Sweet couldn't stop herself. With both hands, she seized the cookie from Sunset and stuffed it into her mouth.

She cried at the taste, it was so good. The sweetness of the milk and cookie together were overpowering, like being catapulted into a sugar rush. Or was she crying because she realized she was falling deeper into Adagio's spell?

As far as Adagio was concerned, it was a semantic detail. All that mattered was that Sour was under her control.

"You want more?" Sunset asked gently, as if she was making sure her daughter and her friends had enough to eat instead of tempting Sour Sweet into perversion.

"Y-y-yes," Sour Sweet stammered. "More, please."

"Say ‘Ahh!’" Sunset instructed, cupping Sour Sweet's chin and turning Sour's face towards her.

"Ahh." Sour opened her mouth, and Sunset slid her nipple inside. Sour Sweet latched on with no resistance and began to suck, milk escaping and leaking down her chin as she sucked carelessly. Her latching finesse left something to be desired, but Adagio figured it was nothing they couldn't work on improving.

Sunset occasionally picked up another cookie and fed it to Sour Sweet, mixing cookies with her milk. Each cookie turned to mush as they mingled with the milk in Sour Sweet's mouth.

"Itssogood," Sour Sweet slurred out, the milk-cookie slurry dripping from her mouth and falling onto her shirt.

"Shh," Sunset said, gently reinserting the nipple into Sour's mouth. "No talking, dear."

As Sour continued to suck on Sunset's teat, she felt herself growing warm and tingly again down below. Soon, she suspected she'd be having a sugar-induced orgasm.

Sour's nipples hardened, and dark spots appeared in her shirt as milk leaked out from them, Sunset's condition having spread to her somehow. Sour lifted her hands and squeezed at her nipples to let out more milk, unable to stop herself from playing with her tits.

"Do you know why I picked you, Sour Sweet?" Adagio asked, getting up and pacing, her studded boots thudding on the floor.

“Why?” Sour asked.

Adagio paused, turning to look at Sour Sweet with a smug grin. She moved closer and cupped Sour’s chin.

“Because you’re cute,” Adagio gave Sour Sweet a smooch on the cheek.

“But there’s another reason,” Adagio went back to pacing, intertwining her fingers. “You see, I’m looking to expand my… empire, if you will. You’ve already noticed Sunset is my thrall.” Sunset beamed and smiled. “In the future, I plan to make Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Celestia… all of them, all the rest, into my servants. I’ll take over all of Canterlot High. And from there, I’ll take over the rest of this pathetic world. Everyone will bow down to me. Everyone will love me above all else. I’ll have enough love to feed on to keep me and my fellow sirens sated for centuries—maybe even enough to remake the world in my image with the snap of my fingers. Today, you; tomorrow, Canterlot High; The morning after that? The world.”

“You can’t… do that,” Sour Sweet said.

“Oh, can’t I?”

“Someone will stop you,” Sour Sweet said.

“Ah, but don’t you see? That’s where you come in! I have no doubt someone will try,” Adagio said. “But with you as my hypnotized, unknowing sleeper agent, you’re going to be my backup plan; my ace in the hole. If the Rainbooms figure out what I’m doing before I’m ready and try to stop me, I’ll activate you, and you’ come to my rescue so I can run to try again another day. And it  _will_  be the Rainbooms, because you know better than anyone, I’m sure, that no one else in that school has anything sharper than a rock for brains.” Adagio knocked on the side of her head mockingly.

“I won’t… serve you,” Sour Sweet said. “My friends will rescue me. They’ll know something’s wrong. I won’t be your agent. Even if you are really sexy, and you make me feel so good inside…”

“Ah-ha, well, thank you for the compliment, but will they now?” Adagio asked. “The truth is: no, no they won’t. Because I’m going to program you. You’re going to go right back to your normal life, acting like nothing’s changed, to be called back at any time of my choosing and convenience. No one will even realize anything is different. Not even yourself. Now…”

Adagio walked back over to Sour Sweet, brushing a hand across Sour Sweet’s cheek.

“You were saying something making you feel good? That’s good, because I  _want_  you to feel good. Focus on that sense of feeling good. I’m going to make you feel even more good. Are you good with that?”

“...No?”

“Too bad,” Adagio said. “I’m going to make you cum again.”

“You can’t do that!” Sour protested. “Even if you’re so powerful, my body physically can’t do that twice—” Adagio shushed her, putting a finger to Sour’s mouth.

“Watch me,” Adagio said. “Sour Sweet, when I snap my fingers, you’re going to cum. When you do, I want you to clear your mind of all doubt. All your love, all your loyalty, will be totally devoted towards me. You will not question what I say. You will do what I tell you to, at the time I tell you to do it.”

“You can’t-!”

Adagio snapped her fingers.

Sour panted, eyes dilating as her snatch squirted out more juices onto the chair, her body shaking, thighs flexing. All her doubt was washed away by a wave of ecstasy.

“Ooh… Mistress!” Sour gasped, eyes glowing green with siren magic. “Mistress! I love you! I need you! I love you so much!” Sour fell from her chair, splaying out on her side, still cumming a puddle. “I’ll do anything for you!”

“Anything?” Adagio asked, already knowing the answer, but delighting in hearing Sour say it.

“Anything!” Sour repeated.

“Cum?” Adagio idly suggested. “Work as a stripper? Have sex with a boy? Go streaking naked in the street? Rob a bank? Bomb a test? Say you prefer tea over coffee?”

“Yes, yes!” Sour screamed, putting her hands over her crotch as if that could stop the flow of juices. “I’ll do all those things and more!”

“Good,” Adagio cracked her knuckles. “Sour Sweet, you may stop orgasming now.”

Sour’s vagina finished off in spurts, and she sighed as her body wound down.

“You’re going to get up, clean yourself off in Sunset’s shower, and then go back home. If you question anything, it’s because Sunset brought you to play in a swimming pool. You will go back to your regular routine, act like everything’s normal, but when I command it, you will come crawling straight back to me, like the enthralled dog you are. And if something or someone should turn you on, like, oh, say, those other, sexy, curvy Shadowbolts that you’ve been eyeballing—that you’ve  _always_  been lusting after—you’re going to go and hypnotize them for me. Understand?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Good girl.” Adagio snapped her fingers. “Go wash off now, sweetie.”

Sour Sweet awkwardly got to her feet, wobbling. She looked down at herself, wondering what the puddle around her was.

 _What is… is that cum? Oh gosh, that’s totally_ cum _water. That’s water. From when Sunset let me use her pool._  Sour thought, her mind correcting itself mid-sentence.

“Thanks for letting me swim in your pool, Sunset,” Sour said. “Can I use your shower?”

“No problem, and sure,” Sunset said.

Adagio and Sunset chuckled to each other as Sour staggered towards the bathroom, her walking unsteady from all the sexual activity Adagio put her through.

* * *

For a time, Sour Sweet had done as Adagio said, living her life as normal with no thoughts about sex, or boobs, or how much she loved her new mistress, showing no signs that Adagio had ever done anything to her.

But one day in the hallway, that all changed.

She had been on her way to class, as had Sugarcoat. Sour herself was running late, so she was running through the halls, not watching where she was going. Sugarcoat’s eyes widened as Sour barreled into view, but she couldn’t react fast enough to stop what was about to happen.

Sour Sweet crashed into Sugarcoat, tumbling into a mess on the floor, their books flying out of their hands.

“Oh, gee, Sugarcoat, I’m so sorry!” Sour apologized, before instantly changing her attitude. “Why don’t you watch where you’re going next time, huh?”

Sour’s fingers twitched. Her hand landed on Sugarcoat’s right boob sending her mind reeling. Vague memories ran through it that she couldn’t quite recall, almost like they’d been put through a filter; memories of someone doing something sexy with her. Sour gave Sugarcoat an experimental squeeze, and began to fantasize.

“You were the one who bumped into me,” Sugarcoat said, adjusting her glasses. “ You need to watch where  _you’re_  going.”

Sugarcoat raised an eyebrow, noticing Sour Sweet’s dull expression, like she’d just taken a hit of weed. Luckily for Sour Sweet, she hadn’t paid much attention to Sour’s fingers, figuring out the sensation was from a pen or something that fell from their hands.

“Get off me,” Sugarcoat demanded.

“Right, right.” Sour Sweet hesitantly lifted her hand up, helping Sugarcoat get her books together by collecting the loose materials. “I’m sorry, Sugarcoat.”

Sugarcoat was taken aback. Apologizing without a sarcastic remark? That wasn’t like Sour Sweet. But she appreciated Sour Sweet helping to fix the mess she made, so she didn’t question it too much.

“Thank you.” Sugarcoat spun on her heels and went away.

“...You’re welcome,” Sour Sweet mumbled, watching Sugarcoat walk away. Voices began whispering in her head, any thought of getting to class on time forgotten.

_Wouldn’t she look good lying down on your bed, with no shirt and her tits lactating?_

“Yes,” Sugarcoat nodded to no one. “She would look good. Really good. So…  _sexy._ ” Unable to stop herself, Sour Sweet brought a hand to her breast and began tweaking her nipples.

“Ungh!” Sour went half-lidded as sexual pleasure raced through her. She heard a student walking past her and got a grip on herself, using her other hand to force her fingers away from her chest.

She remembered Mistress saying she wasn’t supposed to think of her, but the damage was done; the doors were opened. She couldn’t help that thinking of Mistress made her feel so good, and now she didn’t want to stop.

But… didn’t Mistress say something about a backup plan or something? A sleeper agent?

 _Yes, she did_ , Sour Sweet thought.  _And wouldn’t Mistress be so happy if I brought her another sleeper agent? Another thrall and pet to command and play with?_

 _I’m sure she would,_  the voice whispered.

So Sour Sweet resolved to do it. She would get Sugarcoat alone and make her into a thrall for Mistress, no matter what it took.

“Agh, no!” Sour Sweet pressed her hands on her head, as if trying to squeeze the dirty thoughts out of her mind.

“No. I’m going to go home and take a nice long shower, and put this thought to bed.”

* * *

After class let out, Sour Sweet went home and did exactly that without any difficulty in using water to wash away the filthy thoughts nagging at her.

The real trouble came when she went to bed, however. While she could muster up some ability to push her perverted thoughts out while she was awake, Sour Sweet’s efforts were far less successful while in the realm of sleep.

Her dreams wasted no time in letting her know exactly what her subconscious wanted her to do. What it  _had_  to do; what Mistress Adagio  _demanded_  she do.

“No…” Sour thought confusedly, her mind split in two. One half wanted to do exactly what Adagio wanted, and the other wanted to masturbate furiously.

 _Wait, that’s not right…_ Sour thought, before her hand shot towards her crotch. It seemed her mind was split in more ways than two: one part wanted to do away with this whole ‘Adagio’ business, another wanted to submit totally to Adagio, and a third wanted to compromise between the other two—to be sexual, but only with herself, leaving everybody else alone.

“Sour Sweet?” Sugarcoat asked, distracting Sour Sweet from her mental tug-of-war. “What’s going on? Where am I?”

“‘Where are we’ indeed.”

Sour Sweet saw Adagio lounging next to them on a beach chair, in a one-piece swimsuit with orange sunglasses and sipping on a glass of some white liquid.

“Whatever is going on, Sour Sweet?” Adagio adjusted her glasses and took a sip of her drink. “Why, could it be you’ve taken a fancy to Sugarcoat and you’d like to have your way with her?” She wiggled her tongue, perversely lapping up her drink.

“N-no,” Sour Sweet mumbled, despite still stroking herself.

“I think you mean  _yes_ ,” Adagio snapped, her voice echoing at the last word, booming and overwhelming.

“Yes!” Sour Sweet parroted, plunging her fingers further past her vulva.

“There’s something to be said about being independent, but don’t you think you would feel better if someone gave you a little help? Someone like me?”

Sour Sweet whimpered as two voices yelled in her head, fighting each other for dominance. The louder voice demanded she submit, while the more subdued one argued that she was stronger than this, despite protests to the contrary from the first voice.

Adagio spoke before Sour could compose herself. “Sour Sweet, turn around,” she commanded.

Sour Sweet did so, her body obeying Adagio despite her mind trying to resist.

Sugarcoat stood there, arms crossed, giving Sour Sweet one of her trademark questioning glares.

Adagio turned her glass upside down, and milk drained out.

A ton of milk came raining down from the sky, drenching Sugarcoat. Sugarcoat gasped for air as milk washed over her body, shivering from the chilled liquid. Soon, Sugarcoat’s clothes melted away as the milk disintegrated her uniform like acid.

“Doesn’t she look cold, Sour Sweet?” Adagio said. “She certainly seems like she is. Why don’t you go and warm her up?”

Sour Sweet balked at the idea, but was unable to voice it.

Nude, Sugarcoat shivered as milk dripped down her body. Unbidden, Sour thought she looked cute and defenseless. With no clothes on and freezing, she looked desperate for something...  _anything_  to warm her up. Sour Sweet couldn’t resist.

Sour Sweet shot towards Sugarcoat like a magnet snapping to metal. The milk on Sugarcoat’s body pressed onto Sour Sweet’s clothes and wet the fabric, chilling Sour Sweet’s chest as well. Sour Sweet started by hugging Sugarcoat tightly and giving her an open-mouthed kiss.. Much to Sour’s surprise, Sugarcoat returned her affections freely and enthusiastically.

Getting bolder, Sour Sweet drew her hand down and gave Sugarcoat a spank on her ass. Sugarcoat squealed, and pawed at Sour Sweet’s tit in response. Sour Sweet mirrored her partner, grabbing and kneading Sugarcoat’s breast. Sour gradually inched her hand closer and closer to Sugarcoat’s nipple, until giving it a pinch with her fingers, causing milk to squirt out onto Sour Sweet’s shirt, spreading the mess further.

Sugarcoat seemed to respond to whatever Sour Sweet did by escalating and attempting to one-up Sour Sweet. After Sour Sweet had gone for her nipples, Sugarcoat went for Sour Sweet’s pearl, sticking her fingers into Sour Sweet’s snatch, and pistoning in and out.

“Do you want to cum, Sour Sweet?” Sugarcoat asked as she nibbled on Sour Sweet’s neck, her voice beginning to sound vaguely like Adagio’s.

“Yes. Yes!” Sour Sweet answered. “I want to cum! I want you to make me cum!”

“I can do that,” Sugarcoat said, slowing her fingers down. Sour Sweet groaned at being denied, desperate to cum, to feel that rush of endorphins and pleasure and blissful submission she had felt at Sunset’s house.

“But you have to promise me something,” Sugarcoat said, slowing down more.

“Anything! Anything you want! Just let me cum, damn it!” Sour Sweet shouted.

“You have to promise me...” Sugarcoat whispered into Sour Sweet’s ear, “...that you’ll find me, get me somewhere alone, and then hypnotize me.Make me join you and Sunset as one of Adagio’s thralls. And then I won’t feel so... alone.” Sugarcoat breathed deeply and resumed her earlier pace.

“I want to be with you,” ‘Sugarcoat’ said, “but I can’t unless we share everything with each other. The same thoughts, the same feelings… the same  _obedience_.”

“Obedience!” Sour Sweet repeated blindly, oblivious to what she was saying as Sugarcoat increased the pace of her fingers, helping bring Sour Sweet closer to climax.

“So I need you to promise me. Do you promise, Sour Sweet?”

“I promise, I promise!” Sour Sweet yelled.

Sugarcoat cupped Sour Sweet’s chin. “Thank you so much for making this promise to me.”

“Good,” Adagio said, reclining back in her seat. “You may cum.”

Sour Sweet screamed as juices squirted out of her in streams, soaking Sugarcoat’s fingers in sticky fluid. Sugarcoat took her fingers out, giving them a lick while Sour Sweet fell to her knees. Without Sugarcoat supporting her, she could do nothing but sit there, her vagina leaking cum.

“I’ll find you, Sugarcoat,” Sour Sweet muttered, swaying back and forth, cum gradually escaping her slit. “I promisssee…” she slurred, falling onto her back and slipping into dreamless oblivion.

“Make sure you call Sunset Shimmer in the morning,” Adagio instructed. “She’ll have instructions to help you.”

Sour Sweet’s belly rose as she inhaled sharply, her vagina squirting one last time before sighing.

* * *

Sour Sweet woke up the next morning with a start. She hopped out of bed and threw off her covers, not even minding the mess of cum she had made in her underwear.

She needed to call Sunset Shimmer. She had decided—entirely on her own, of course, because she was a strong-willed, independent girl—that she would call Sunset Shimmer to get some advice how she could go about hypnotizing—

Sour Sweet shook her head. Not hypnotizing;  _courting_ Sugarcoat. Sunset was popular with some of the girls at her school. It wasn’t every one, of course, but Sour Sweet had heard a few of them mutter how attractive they found Sunset, especially when she was in her tight tracksuit at the Friendship Games. A popular girl like Sunset would know what to do to lure Sugarcoat in.

Thinking it was entirely her own idea, Sour Sweet dialed Sunset’s number on the phone, despite not remembering ever getting  _Sunset’s number, but there it was in her phone._

_“Come on, pick up,” Sour Sweet grumbled, her heart burning with lust. “Sour Sweet needs some sugar to balance her out…”_

_“Oh! Hey, Sour Sweet,” Sunset answered. “I wasn’t expecting a call from you this morning. What’s up?”_

_“I need your help with hypnotizing someone,” Sour Sweet answered._

_Sunset guffawed. “_ _Hypnotizing_ someone? What makes you think I would know about a silly thing like _that?_ ”

“I—I don’t know,” Sour Sweet admitted, drawing a blank.

“ _Y_ ou haven’t been messing around with magic, have you?” Sunset asked in a teasing, good-natured voice.

“No!” Sour Sweet insisted. “But there was… there was something! I had a dream about you, and Sugarcoat and… and your mistress!”

“...Mistress?” Sunset replied with confusion. “Mistress…” she repeated, sounding distracted. “Ah yes, I remember now…  _Mistress_.” Her voice and inflection changed, like an entirely different personality had taken over.

“What was it you needed help with again, Sour Sweet?” Sunset asked.

"With hypnotizing someone," Sour Sweet answered. "With hypnotizing Sugarcoat."

"Sugarcoat, Sugarcoat..." Sunset said, racking her memory for which one of the many Crystal Prep Shadowbolts she was. "Ah, yes, Sugarcoat! The one with the glasses."

"That's right," Sour Sweet said. "I want to see what she looks like with her glasses off."

"Yes, I think I can help you with that," Sunset said. "Here's what you have to do: first, you have to get her alone."

"Okay. I think I can do that."

"Then, you have to make her relax."

"Relax. Alright."

"Once she's relaxed, you need to start making a trigger for her. Make a command word, something to associate with relaxing, ubmitting and being obedient... and aroused."

"Right. Like what?"

"Well, it could be a lot of things. For me, it's, ah, Mistress Adagio's boobies. Her glorious, soft, round, jiggly, bouncy—!"

"Focus, Sunset!" Sour Sweet snapped. "I need some help here."

"Right, right," Sunset said. She gave a breathy sigh as if something had just brushed her vagina, but surely she wouldn't be so perverted as to start masturbating while on the phone call, or so Sour Sweet thought. How much control did Mistress Adagio have over Sunset? How much arousal could she inspire at just the thought of her?

"Think, Sour Sweet. What does Sugarcoat like?"

"Speaking her mind," Sour Sweet said.

"Mm, that's not a lot to work, as far as a command code goes. What else?"

"Pointing out people's flaws?" Sour Sweet offered.

"Ugh, no. We need more to work with than that... or do we?" Sunset muttered. "Forget that. You and I were hypnotized with different things. Tell you what. Remember her glasses? Those would be perfect. Make it so that she thinks of you whenever she takes off her glasses at night."

"That is perfect!" Sour Sweet said, in awe of Sunset's brilliance.

"You can thank me and Mistress Adagio with some oral sex later," Sunset said before hanging up.

Sour Sweet's conflicting sides of herself acted up again, one insisting that Sunset had to be joking, and another thinking that it might be nice to do her friends a favor. She might even get to swallow their sweet, sweet cum, too.

 _Ah! No! Focus!_  Sour Sweet shook her head, thinking.  _I gotta… I gotta get Sugarcoat alone somehow._ " She paced back and forth, trying to think of how she could accomplish that.

Sour Sweet, unable to come up with anything better, pulled up Sugarcoat's number and sent her a text.

_“Hey, Sugarcoat. I'm having a little trouble with class. Could you come over and help me study?”_

Sugarcoat's response was quick.

_“If it's something that's difficult, you should have been able to make time to study before now.”_

Sour Sweet sighed. She said the only thing she could to convince Sugarcoat.

_“...Please?”_

This time there was a delay. When Sugarcoat's text came back, it was in the positive.

_“Fine. If you really need the help..."_

"Yes!" Sour Sweet pumped a fist into the air. "I'll need to set the mood..."

Sour Sweet began cleaning up her living room and setting up a relaxing atmosphere, making sure there was nothing distracting around. Any comics or games she might have had lying around were stowed out of sight, the curtains were closed, and she set out a few candles.

A knock came on the door right as Sour was lighting the first candlestick.

"Ooh, that's probably her!" Sour used the lit candle to light the others before heading to the front door and opening it.

Sugarcoat was there, looking bored, as if she was already regretting this endeavor.

"Sugarcoat!" Sour Sweet said. "You look nice today."

"Yeah, whatever," Sugarcoat said as she came inside, not paying attention to how Sour Sweet, of all people, had just tried to compliment her. "Let's get this over with so I can get back to doing real work."

"Oh yes," Sour Sweet said. "There's lots of work to be done." She rubbed her hands together sinisterly.

"So, what do you need help with?" Sugarcoat walked into the living room, searching for the homework. She raised an eyebrow when the only thing she could find were the candles on the coffee table.

"Can't that wait?" Sour Sweet asked with a smile. "After all, we're friends, aren't we?"

"I guess so," Sugarcoat answered insensitively.

"Shouldn't friends check in on each other from time to time? You know, see how they're doing and all that?" Sour Sweet hooked an arm around Sugarcoat's shoulders.

"I suppose." She glared at Sour Sweet's arm. She grabbed it and lifted it off. "Don't touch me."

"Right, right," Sour Sweet said. They stood there awkwardly. Sour Sweet cleared her throat. "Care to have a seat?"

"Sure, if you want."

Sour Sweet gestured to the couch, and Sugarcoat sat down.

"Why don't I go get us some drinks?"

Sugarcoat continued to express herself with her brow. "I'd like some Earl Grey, if you would."

"Coming right up," Sour Sweet subserviently, bowing.

Sugarcoat, while she was gone, began inspecting the room. Why were the curtains closed? What was with the candles? Why was Sour Sweet acting so funny?

Sour Sweet set the teapot on the stove, pouring water into it and turning the stove on.

"Sour Sweet, I'm opening the curtains," Sugarcoat called. "It's too dark in here."

"No!" Sour Sweet snapped.

"What was that?" Sugarcoat shouted back, her tone more of confusion than aggression, not able to make out Sour Sweet's statement through the high-pitched squeal it came out as.

"That's fine!" Sour Sweet said. "Totally fine, yup!"

Sugarcoat opened the curtains with an understated flourish worthy of a Crystal Prep student and went back to her seat.

Sour Sweet clutched her hands around her head. She was losing control of the situation. She remembered, in vague, nondescript ways. Mistress had started planting the seeds for her new commands from the minute she had sat down. The only other person who might have a semblance of being able to help her escape, Sunset, was an accomplice already under Mistress's control. She also remembered how good it felt to suck on Sunset's nipple and drink her milk.

 _So, so good..._  Sour Sweet thought to herself, blushing. She began rubbing her nipple, hoping she could make herself lactate. If she could, maybe she could slip a dash of her milk into Sugarcoat's cup.

"Sour Sweet, how's that tea coming along?" Sugarcoat asked. "Earl Grey—or at least  _good_  Earl Grey—shouldn't take this long."

"It's coming, it's coming, sorry! I haven't made tea in a while, so..."

"...So you forgot how to make tea?"

"No!"

"Could’ve fooled me. I'm coming in there."

Sour Sweet, with some difficulty, pried her hand away from her chest so Sugarcoat wouldn't see her stroking herself.

"No wonder," Sugarcoat observed, standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. "You have the fire all wrong. It should be this way," she went over to the stove and adjusted the heat.

"Right, right, of course," Sour Sweet said. "Silly me." She playfully smacked herself on the head.

Sugarcoat's eyes shifted, as if looking for unwanted onlookers.

"...Are you okay?" Sugarcoat asked, the words strained, as if she wasn't used to showing concern for other people. "You're acting kind of weird today. Tea shouldn't be this challenging, you said you wanted help with homework, but I don't see any books out. You're not very confident, and you haven't insulted me once. What gives?"

"Well, I-I'm just trying to be nice," Sour Sweet said. "For my friend."

Sugarcoat smirked, satisfied with this explanation. Sour returned the smile and put a hand on Sugarcoat's shoulder. Unable to stop herself, he began sliding her hand down in hopes of touching Sugarcoat's boob, but Sugarcoat slapped her hand on the wrist and batted it aside.

"I said don't touch me."

Both of them tucked their lips in after that.

"I'm... sorry," Sugarcoat said. "We might be friends, but we're not in the 'I trust you to touch me' phase yet."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," Sour Sweet. "I should have respected your space. Why don't I—why don't I go get those textbooks, huh?"

Sugarcoat nodded. She turned her attention on the teapot, lifting the lid and inspecting the water inside. "Mm, needs a little more time."

Sour Sweet went back into the living room. Checking over her shoulder to make sure Sugarcoat wasn't watching her, she slipped into the bathroom and called Sunset Shimmer again.

"Oh, hello again, Sour Sweet," Sunset said. "Calling me again so soon? By the way, I've been wondering: how did you get my number? I don't remember giving it to you, or getting yours."

By now Sour Sweet had caught on to how this worked.

"Mistress Adagio," Sour Sweet said.

"Mistress Adagio...? Oh, yes," Sunset moaned breathily. "Mistress Adagio. She's quite gorgeous, isn't she? Mmf, and so busty, too..."

"Focus, Sunset," Sour Sweet said. "I need help. I have Sugarcoat over, and I'm trying to hypnotize her, but it's not going well. She keeps..."

"Keeps...?"

"...I don't know how to put it. Resisting. Not relaxing, not giving me an opening. Being all, you know, like a... a person who thinks independently for themself."

"Oh! We can't have that, now can we?" Sunset asked. "Good girls should be subservient to their mistress."

"Right!" Sour Sweet tossed her hand in the air. "Exactly! She has - she has too much free will. What do I do?"

"Have you tried slipping some breast milk? That usually works for me."

"I tried, but I couldn't get my tits to let down," Sour Sweet said.

"Oh, that's unfortunate. Here, I'll help you with that, and then I'm going to send you some help, okay? We'll get you to lactate, and then you just have to keep Sugarcoat there until the help arrives, alright?"

"Okay," Sour Sweet said.

"Take a deep breath. Relax. Brush your fingers across your nipples, stroking firmly, but not too hard."

"Okay."

"Now, imagine the milk pouring out of you. Imagine all that sweet, delicious milk sloshing around inside your tits. You're so full, Sour Sweet, so full of milk. You have to lactate. You have to let go, let it all out. You're a milk factory. You're a cow. You need someone to suck at your juicy nipple so you can lighten your load of all this boob juice inside you. Can you do that?"

As Sunset spoke, Sour Sweet did as Sunset said, rubbing her nipples and imagining how good it would feel if she let milk out.

"Yes, yes!" Sour Sweet moaned, having a mini-orgasm, cumming ever so slightly as milk began spurting out of her tits, creating a dark streak on her shirt.

"Good," Sunset cooed. "Now, sit tight. Reinforcements are on the way!"

They both hung up the call. Sour Sweet went back to her room and got out a few math workbooks. She returned to the living room.

Sugarcoat was sipping on a cup of tea. Sour Sweet felt turned on, reminded of how she fell under Mistress's spell.

"Oh, hey," Sugarcoat said, having lapsed back into a colder demeanor after their warm moment in the kitchen. "You're back. I finished the tea. Is that the homework?"

"Yes," Sour Sweet said with a smile. She set the books on the table, spreading them out.

"I made a cup for you," Sugarcoat indicated.

"Thank you," Sour Sweet said.

"Now, what did you need help with?" Sugarcoat asked, picking up a book.

"Problem number nine, I think," Sour Sweet answered, picking up the cup. She began stirring the spoon in her tea.

"Mm-hmm, I see," Sugarcoat said.

Sour Sweet continued stirring the spoon, clanking it against the cup.

Sugarcoat grunted. "I can appreciate wanting a good stir for your tea, Sour Sweet, but you could knock off that racket? It's distracting."

"Oh. Yeah, sure, sorry," Sour mumbled demurely. Evidently, there was some special tact to the way Adagio had done it that she lacked.

"Okay, so here's how you do this," Sugarcoat said, lying the book down. "First, you want to set up some columns, then you want to make a line like this over them, alright?" Sugarcoat drew an example on the margins of the page.

"Uh-huh," Sour Sweet nodded. She didn't actually need help with this. She knew how to work the problems; she just needed to buy time.

"Then, once you've got all your columns together, you want to go right to left, and up to down, got it? Work your way through the numbers—"

She was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Sugarcoat asked. "Sour Sweet, you didn't tell me you were bringing another friend over."

"Oh yeah, that's because, um..." Sour Sweet started, "...I wasn't sure if they were going to be able to make it! Yeah! I should go get that. I don't want to keep them waiting!"

Sugarcoat thought this strange, but let Sour Sweet do as she wanted and let her answer the door.

It was Adagio Dazzle.

She was wearing a zipped-up black leather jackets, one of Sunset's, and her usually spiked heels.

Sour Sweet's face flushed at the sight of her.

Adagio tilted her head back and smirked, pleased by Sour Sweet's expression of awe.

"Hello, Sour Sweet," Adagio purred. "May I come in?"

"Y-yeah, of course!" Sour Sweet gestured as if she were a doorman as Adagio stepped inside.

"Where is your, ah, little friend?" Adagio asked.

"Living room."

"Hmm," Adagio mused as she entered the living room.

Sugarcoat looked up at Adagio with a suspicious glare. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Your hair is funny," Sugarcoat said.

"Gee, haven't heard that one before," Adagio said.

"You’re Sour Sweet's friend, I take it?" Sugarcoat asked.

"Her friend?" Adagio asked, seeming to have to put thought into it.

"It's not a hard question," Sugarcoat said irritably, losing patience. "Are you her friend or not?"

"Oh, I suppose I am," Adagio said. "More of an acquaintance, really. Say," her eyes were drawn to the curtains, "don't you think it's a bit bright in here? Let's close these curtains."

Adagio gave Sour Sweet a wink. She went to go close the curtains, plunging the room into darkness.

Sugarcoat stood up from the couch. "Well, I think it's a bit dark in here, and I'd much rather those curtains be open."

"Well, I'd rather they be closed."

Sour Sweet was in awe. This was like a master demonstration in domination:  _“How to Make Your Thrall Submit 101: A Free Course Taught by Adagio Dazzle”_. Every push and challenge to her authority Sugarcoat gave, Adagio pushed back, challenged back, never giving in without some resistance.

"Sour Sweet asked me for help, and if she wants it, the curtains have to be open," Sugarcoat announced, stomping over to the curtains and trying to open them.

"Well, she also asked me for help, and I want them closed."

Sugarcoat and Adagio began going back and forth, pulling the curtains to and fro.

"Open."

"Closed."

"Open."

"Closed."

"Tell you what," Sugarcoat said, raising her hands up. "Why don't we compromise? We'll leave one side open, and one side closed." Sugarcoat pulled the curtains so they were half open on Adagio's side, and closed her eyes, sunlight hitting Adagio's figure. "How's that?"

"Oh, I don't know," Adagio said. "If we're going to do that, there's some other things I might have like to have half-open."

"What does that mean—"

In what was either several movements in rapid succession, or one small one, Adagio unzipped her jacket, freeing her braless tits and grabbed Sugarcoat by the head. Before Sugarcout could react, Adagio forced Sugarcoat down onto her nipple, a cup's worth of milk exploding out of it and into Sugarcoat's mouth. Sugarcoat swallowed it in staggered gulps, a bit splashing onto her face and shirt as she struggled to keep up.

"Feel better?" Adagio asked. "Sour Sweet's said you've been so resistant. I hope this helps."

Adagio let Sugarcoat pull away from her tit. Sugarcoat panted heavily while Adagio admired her fingers.

"More," Sugarcoat said, dazed. "It's so good..." She crossed her hands over her crotch. The hardening of her nipples was visible through her shirt. "It's so good, so warm... so powerful."

"Oh, did you hear that, Sour Sweet? She wants more!" Adagio crooked her finger. "Come over and give us some help with that, would you?"

"Okay!" Sour beamed.

"I hope you appreciate how much work I put into that, Sour Sweet," Adagio said. "I had to do a lot of massaging to produce that much milk, and exercise a lot of bodily control to make sure it didn't leak out until it was time," Adagio said, grinning. Sour Sweet thought it sounded less like Adagio requesting praise, and more like taking the opportunity to brag about how much milk she was able to store in her tits.

Adagio brought Sugarcoat's face into her chest, rubbing her boobs onto Sugarcoat's cheeks.

"You love boobs, Sugarcoat," Adagio said, squeezing her boobs together with Sugarcoat between them. "You love to suck. You've always loved to suck on boobs."

Adagio let Sugarcoat go to catch her breath, before spinning her around and placing her boobs on top of Sugarcoat like a hat, her nipples leaking enticingly. Sugarcoat's eyes were laser-focused on the milk dripping inches away from her face.

"It's so sweet," Sugarcoat rasped. "Like, it's super sweet, but just sweet enough to not be too sweet. How?"

"Never you mind, the how," Adagio cupped Sugarcoat's chin. "Just do, that is to say, do you want more?"

Sugarcoat hesitated.

"It's not a hard question," Adagio said in deliberate mockery. "Do you want more milk or not?" She reached up and milked herself, giving her nipple a pinch and squirting some onto the floor.

"Yes," Sugarcoat answered. "Yes, I want more... I  _need_  more."

"Excellent," Adagio said. "Sour Sweet, you're lactating, aren't you?"

Sour Sweet looked down at her chest in surprise. She'd forgotten.

"Go and give a spot of milk to Sugarcoat's tea, would you?" Adagio said. She pinched Sugarcoat's cheeks. "You like milk with your tea, don't you, Sugarcoat?"

Sour Sweet nodded. She stripped, tossing her shirt to the floor, dropping her bra on top. She leaned over the coffee table, taunting Sugarcoat with her dangling tits, and gave a nipple a pinch.

Sour Sweet's milk flew out and landed perfectly into the cup, the tea sloshing and splashing as the milk disturbed the liquid. As the milk mingled with the tea, the Earl Grey’s color changed from a deep, blackish-brown to a lighter, caramel shade.

Sour Sweet carried the cup over to Sugarcoat.

"Open up," Adagio teased, letting Sugarcoat go.

Sugarcoat fell to her knees and held out her hands, as if to receive a blessing from her deity, and Sour Sweet placed the cup into Sugarcoat's outstretched hands.

Sugarcoat drank the tea quickly, drinking it up with loud gulps.

"Easy, easy!" Adagio said. "If you drink it all that fast, you'll never be satisfied."

Sugarcoat moaned after downing the last of it. "More." She held the cup up to Sour Sweet. "I want more."

"Coming right up," Sour milked herself again, filling the cup. With the majority of the tea gone, the remaining dregs mixed in with the milk, leaving only a slight blush of brown betraying its presence.

Sugarcoat drank it all the same, moaning and shaking as the sweet flavor deepened her arousal.

"More!"

Sour Sweet obliged, and Sugarcoat slurped the cup greedily. It was now all milk, not a trace of tea to be found.

_"More!!"_

Sour Sweet moved to give her more, but Adagio stopped her.

"Here's your problem, Sour Sweet," Adagio said. " You're giving her too much of what she wants, and giving her too much control over you in turn. If you want to control her, you have to know when to give, and when to deny. Otherwise, you’ll be the slave, not her.."

Adagio walked over and pressed her foot into Sugarcoat's stomach. She pushed Sugarcoat over in a way not quite as harsh as a kick, but wasn't entirely gentle, either.

"Pull down your skirt," Adagio ordered. "And your panties, as well."

Sugarcoat obeyed, pulling her skirt down and exposing her nub. Sour Sweet tittered. She lusted after Sugarcoat's snatch.

"Sour Sweet, help me with my boot," Adagio said. Sour Sweet complied, helping to wrest Adagio's boot off her foot. Adagio's bare foot was exposed soon after, and she wiggled her toes as if to test her foot's adequacy for the job. She lifted her foot up and pressed her heel down on Sugarcoat's nub, rubbing it back and forth.

"Do you like that?" Adagio asked.

"A little," Sugarcoat answered meekly.

"Good enough," Adagio said. She continue to rub, digging her heel further into Sugarcoat's flesh. Sugarcoat moaned softly. "You're going to have to like it if you want more milk, and if you want to get it, you have to do what I say."

"Fine!" Sugarcoat answered, perfectly willing to make the trade to get more milk.

"Rub your tits, Sugarcoat," Adagio ordered. "It'll enhance the experience."

Sugarcoat placed her hands on her chest and jiggled her boobs up and down.

"Good. Good. You're being a very good girl right now, Sugarcoat. Keep doing that. Keep being a good girl. Good girls get rewards. Good girls obey their mistress."

"Obey Mistress," Sugarcoat repeated.

"Sour Sweet, let Sugarcoat have a bit of milk."

Sour Sweet smirked. She got down on her hands and knees next to Sugarcoat and dangled her tit above Sugarcoat's mouth. Sugarcoat gasped like a fish on dry land.

Sour Sweet plunged her tit in, and Sugarcoat sucked like an alcoholic trying to get the last drop out of a bottle.

"Mm, mmm, mmm!" Sour Sweet moaned, wiggling.

"Oh my," Adagio said in a feigned voice of surprise. "Why, I can already feel you twitching. You're getting ready to cum. But you can't cum yet. Good girls don't cum without Mistress's approval. So Sour Sweet has to give you permission before you can cum, okay?"

Sugarcoat grunted in protest. Sour Sweet pulled her tit out so Sugarcoat could speak.

"No! Not okay! I need-I need to cum!" Sugarcoat said. "And I don't need your permission! Hrg!" Sugarcoat tensed her fists, the veins in her neck bulging as she tried to force herself to orgasm, to no avail.

"Are you sure about that?" Adagio teased.

"Hrg!" Sugarcoat tried again, lurching forward, spreading her legs out as if that would help, but nothing happened.

"It looks like you need permission after all," Adagio raised a hand to her mouth in feigned concern. "Whatever will you do?"

"Ooh. It's-it's too much," Sugarcoat said. "I can feel it building up... it’s getting more and more tense... and it just won’t stop! Aahh!" She looked to Sour Sweet.

"Sour Sweet, please. Let me cum!"

Sour Sweet walked her fingers along Sugarcoat's chest and cupped Sugarcoat's cheek. "Will you promise to serve me?"

"I promise!" Sugarcoat said.

"Will you promise to be my servant? My thrall?" Sour Sweet said. "Will you promise to call me Mistress and obey me, and do what I tell you to do, when I tell you to do it? Will you think about me? Dream about me? Jerk off to me? Will you make me the center of your world? When you take your glasses off at night..." Sour Sweet plucked Sugarcoat’s glasses off her face. “...will you think of me?”

Sour Sweet glanced at Adagio, who gave an approving thumbs-up at Sour Sweet’s approach.

"I promise! I promise, now just LET ME CUM, damnit!" Sugarcoat screamed.

"When you do, I'll be your mistress, and you'll be my thrall ... you may cum, Sugarcoat."

Sugarcoat moaned, panted and gasped when she was at last able to achieve climax. Her cum shot up into the air a few centimeters, splashing the surrounding area a bit and leaking out from her vagina like lava from an erupting volcano. It was quite the mess. And the more she rode out her orgasm, the more Sugarcoat discovered how much she loved Sour Sweet.

"Sour Sweet... You're my mistress," Sugarcoat said, cupping Sour Sweet's cheek. "You're my everything. My soulmate. My world. No, my universe!" Sugarcoat pulled Sour Sweet closer. "I love you  _sooo muuuch_. Ooh..." Sugarcoat's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she passed out, splayed out on the floor.

"I love you, too," Sour Sweet said, giving Sugarcoat a kiss on the cheek.

Adagio let out a villainous laugh. "Bwa ha ha ha!" She went over to the couch and sat down, crossing her legs. "I knew I made a good choice with you, Sour Sweet. Now, both of you. Get down under my feet, and then go down on each other."

Sugarcoat struggled to get on her hands and knees, so Sour Sweet helped her up. They crawled over to the space between the couch and the coffee table, and Sour Sweet dropped her pants. With Sour Sweet on top, they arranged themselves into a sixty-nine position, going straight for each others' vaginas and eating them out under the kind, loving gaze of their mistress.

Adagio smiled to herself. She rested her feet on Sour Sweet, using the beast with two backs as a footrest. Adagio contemplated her next move. Who else might she make submit before moving onto Canterlot High?

 _These two are good thralls,_  Adagio thought.  _Very submissive. Very obedient. And they were easy to capture and enthrall._  If this was what was on offer, she couldn't wait to make her way through the rest of the Shadowbolts.

**Author's Note:**

> A hiried piece of a sort-of sequel to a story I did a long time ago. If interested in hiring me, you can PM or note me on my DA and tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/galecrowleysm and https://www.deviantart.com/galecrowley.
> 
> I love Adagio Dazzle, y'all.


End file.
